Secret Admirer
by ippi-chan
Summary: Haechan merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat pada area dada dan pipinya kala membaca deretan huruf hangul yang tertulis rapi dikertas note dengan warna kuning itu. "Apa kacamata itu penting untukmu?" "Itu membuatku tetap hidup." "Lebih penting mana kacamata dengan diriku?" "Kacamata." Markhyuck, Nohyuck, Nomin!


Markhyuck stories!

Romance, friendship, drama

Yaoi, bxb, shounen-ai

Don't Like Don't Read.

A/n: Jangan RnR yaaa:)

-Secret Admirer-

Percayalah, bukan ini yang Mark inginkan. Mengagumi sosok indah yang berada dilapangan kampus mereka. Mark celingukan menatap sosok yang tertutupi lalu lalang manusia lainnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan decakan kesal kala gagal menatap sosok indah yang ia kagumi beberapa tahun ke belakang. Mark membenahi frame kacamata miliknya yang agak melorot, kemudian berjalan menapaki tangga untuk ke lantai bawah.

"Ck, semoga saja dia belum pergi." Gumamnya lirih sambil tergesa menuruni tangga itu.

Disinilah Mark sekarang, menatap dari radius 10m dari sosok yang ia kagumi. Mark sedikit tidak focus kala sosok itu mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, tanda tak senang dengan kegiatannya. Mark menggenggam erat kaleng cola dingin miliknya untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya kala sosok itu didatangi oleh sosok lelaki tampan-yang Mark ketahui bernama Lee Jeno-tapi Mark harus menghela nafas dalam-dalam kala mendengar pekikan senang dari sosok yang dikaguminya itu karena kedatangan Lee Jeno.

"JENO!" pekikan yang terdengar samar dari tempat Mark sekarang. Suaranya masih sama, melengking namun lembut.

Mark masih menatapnya, tangan milik seseorang yang dikaguminya digenggam erat oleh Jeno seolah tak membiarkan tangan itu dipegang oleh yang lain. Mark meminum colanya cepat, panas melihat seseorang yang disukainya bersama dengan orang lain. Mark berdiri, menepuk celananya dan membenahi letak kacamata bingkai hitam yang dipakainya saat ini. Meninggalkan kedua insan yang berjalan ke arahnya berdiri sekarang.

"Apa kau melihatnya? Siapa dia?" tanya sosok dengan balutan mantel tebal berwarna coklat dengan bulu-bulu halus disekitar mantel berhoodie itu. Sosok yang dikagumi banyak orang karena paras dan tingkah lakunya. Tak heran banyak yang menyukainya, ia terlihat manis dan ramah.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya secara pasti, namun kulihat beberapa kali ia sedang mengikuti kelas sastra inggris di kelas Seo seonsaengnim," jawab Jeno yang kini membenahi seatbelt yang dikenakan sosok mungil ini.

"Dia terlihat aneh, apa dia seorang anti social?" tanyanya lagi. Jeno mendengus mendengar pertanyaan penuh ingin tahu dari sosok disebelahnya ini, "Aku tidak tahu, Haechan-ah. Apa kau tertarik sehingga kau terus bertanya tentangnya?" tanya Jeno lagi, gelagatnya seperti mengejek; "Ini aneh, seorang Lee Haechan yang mengenal seluruh penghuni kampus tidak mengenal sosok berkacamata itu." ujar Jeno lagi, ia menahan tawanya.

Haechan mendengus malas, ia menyetel lagu Day6 - Hi Hello dari tape yang ada dimobil milik Jeno. "Bukan seperti itu, dia terlihat aneh. Dibalik kacamatanya terlihat mata tajam miliknya yang membuatku sedikit... errr bagaimana ya?" Haechan sedikit bingung mendeskripsikan sosok berkacamata ini; "Menyeramkan, mungkin?" Jeno sukses meledakan tawanya mendengar ucapan ragu yang keluar dari mulut Haechan.

Sementara itu, Haechan mendengus mendengar tawa menyebalkan dari orang disebelahnya-yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya sendiri-namun, Haechan tersenyum kagum melihat wajah Jeno yang terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan ketika tertawa.

Lee Haechan, eoh?

-Secret Admirer-

Menurut Badan Pengawas Cuaca, hari ini akan hujan pada sore hari. Kau ada kelas siang 'kan? Jangan lupakan jaketmu. Semoga hotpack ini bisa berguna untuk menghangatkanmu.

-lmh

Note singkat yang tertulis diatas kertas kecil berwarna kuning itu ditulis dengan hati-hati oleh Mark. Tangannya menyelipkan hotpack di bawah note itu, kemudian ia menaruh barang tersebut diloker milik sosok yang dikagumi sejak kehadirannya satu tahun yang lalu, Haechan. Haechan, dengan seenaknya merebut seluruh atensinya menuju kearahnya. Menyerap seluruh perhatian Mark sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Anggap saja Mark pecundang karena tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Haechan sejak lama. Jangankan mengungkapkan perasaan, menyapa saja Mark tak bisa. Lidahnya kelu saat berhadapan dengan obsidian milik Haechan.

Setelah menaruh hotpack serta note singkat diloker Haechan-yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu-Mark menutup kembali loker milik Haechan. Mark membenahi letak kacamatanya dan berdehem menghilangkan gugup saat menaruh barang untuk sosok yang disukainya.

"Mark hyung? Sedang apa disini?"

Jantung Mark serasa bertalu-talu mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya, ini masih pagi sekali dan biasanya tak ada orang yang kesini di jam-jam seperti ini. Dengan pelan, Mark membalikan badan menatap sosok yang ada dibelakangnya. Suaranya tak keras namun sanggup membuat Mark terkejut setengah mati.

"Chenle?" nafas Mark berhembus lega saat yang dihadapannya bukanlah orang asing, melainkan kekasih dari temannya sendiri, Renjun.

Chenle mengerutkan dahinya heran, ia menatap Mark dari atas hingga bawah. Kenapa Mark terlihat lega saat yang dilihat adalah dirinya? Chenle sedikit heran.

"Iya. Sedang apa disini?" Chenle mencoba biasa saja saat menanyakan hal itu pada Mark.

Gelagat Mark terlihat tak nyaman saat bertemu Chenle. Tapi, Mark benar-benar terkejut dengan kehadiran Chenle yang tiba-tiba. Mark masih bingung untuk menjawab apa, tak ada jawaban lain yang bisa Mark keluarkan selain tatapan datar miliknya, "Aku mencari seseorang tadi, tapi tidak ada. Aku pergi dulu, Chenle-ya." Ucap Mark cepat sambil berlalu dari hadapan Chenle.

"Yakk!! Mark hyung!!" pekik Chenle yang tak puas dengan ucapan Mark. Chenle masih sangat penasaran dengan tingka Mark. Seseorang siapa yang kan ditemui Mark? Setahu Chenle, Mark itu seorang introvert yang tak punya banyak teman. Apa Mark akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya? Nanti Chenle akan menanyakan itu pada Renjun. Chenle akan bertanya perihal Mark!

Chenle berbalik menatap loker tepat Mark tadi berdiri dihadapannya. Loker dengan nama 'Lee Haechan' tentu Chenle tak asing dengan pemilik nama itu. Chenle satu klub dengan Haechan di paduan suara kampus mereka.

"Apa hubungan Mark hyung dengan Haechan hyung?" gumam Chenle lirih. Kemudian, ia mengendikan bahunya acuh kala tak menemukan jawaban atas dugaannya itu. Mark dan Haechan terlihat tidak saling mengenal, jadi tak mungkin 'kan mereka dalam hubungan yang 'baik'?

-Secret Admirer-

Haechan merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat pada area dada dan pipinya kala membaca deretan huruf hangul yang tertulis rapi dikertas note dengan warna kuning itu. Singkat dan padat. Namun, sukses membuat Haechan tersenyum kala membacanya. Haechan merasa sangat diperhatikan oleh sosok 'lmh' ini, sosok misterius yang beberapa bulan ini memberinya note kecil berisi ucapan dan semangat untuknya.

Haechan sering menerima hal semacam ini, namun surat-surat para penggemarnya cenderung berisikan tentang perasaan mereka. Hal ini, membuat Haechan merasa bersalah saat membacanya. Bukan karena apa-apa, Haechan merasa bersalah karena tak bisa membalas perasaan para penggemarnya, perasaan yang disebut cinta. Namun, Haechan merasakan nyaman kala membaca note ataupun surat yang ditulis oleh 'lmh' ini.

Haechan memasukkan note kecil itu pada dompetnya, yang disana masih ada beberapa note kecil berbeda warna yang ditulis oleh 'lmh' ini. Nantinya, note-note kecil itu akan Haechan simpan dirumah bersama dengan note dari 'lmh' yang lain. Karena setiap hari Haechan menerima note dari 'lmh' ini.

"Jaemin-ah, tangkap ini!" ujar Haechan sambil melemparkan sebuah coklat dengan bungkus ungu berukuran sedang untuk Jaemin, coklat dari penggemarnya yang lain.

Haechan memasukan hotpack dari sosok 'lmh' ini ke dalam backpack miliknya yang berwarna coklat. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir Haechan, membuat sahabatnya-Jaemin-mendengus kesal.

"LMH lagi, eoh?" Haechan terkikik geli mendengarnya, "Tentu saja," jawab Haechan seadanya.

Jaemin menggerutu lucu, karena baginya sosok secret admirer Haechan ini sangat tidak gentle. Penggemar Haechan yang lain pasti sudah memberi identitas, meninggalkan nomor telepon atau alamat email mereka. Tapi, sosok 'lmh' ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan identitas aslinya.

"Kira-kira 'lmh' ini siapa, ya?" pertanyaan yang sama dan berulang kali Jaemin dengar sesaat setelah menerima barang dari secret admirernya. Jaemin memutar bola matanya malas, "Lee Min Ho sunbae, mungkin?" jawab Jaemin asal. Namun, sukses membuat Haechan melongo dan memekik girang.

"Jika 'lmh' ini adalah Lee Min Ho sunbae, aku akan menjadi manusia paling bahagia di seantero Korea, Hahahahaha~" Haechan tertawa girang mendengar penuturannya sendiri, sedangkan Jaemin tersenyum geli melihat sahabatnya tertawa girang seperti itu.

"Eh?!" Haechan seketika menghentikan tawanya, "Aku 'kan punya Lee Jeno yang tak kalah dari Lee Min Ho sunbae, 'iya kan Jaem?" mood Jaemin merosot drastis. Bahasan tentang Lee Jeno-kekasih sahabatnya-membuat Jaemin sedikit tak nyaman. Jaemin menganggukan kepalanya malas, melihat mood sahabatnya merosot, Haechan menjadi merasa bersalah. Jadi, dengan inisiatifnya ia mengajak Jaemin menyingkir dari loker dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas.

Mereka tak tahu kalau ada yang mengamati dari balik tikukan lorong. Sosok itu menghela nafas ke sekian kali. Harapannya terkikis saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang membuatnya pesimis lagi dan lagi. Walau tak memungkiri ada setitik harapan karena mendengar awal percakapan mereka berdua, Haechan dan Jaemin.

"Lee Min Ho sunbae, eoh? Haha tentu saja bukan Lee Minhyung." Ucap Mark lirih seorang diri, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecut yang terlihat pahit dilihat.

-Secret Admirer-

"Kau harus memilih, Jeno-ya. Jika masih berat meninggalkannya, aku rela melepasmu." Ucap sosok manis dengan senyum pahit terlukis dibibirnya yang lebar, Jaemin. Tangannya bertaut gugup melontarkan ucapan yang bisa saja menjadi racun untuknya nanti.

"Aku masih bimbang, Jaemin-ah. Percayalah padaku, aku akan memilih jalan terbaik untuk kita." Jeno memegang tangan Jaemin yang tadinya bertaut, ia mencoba meyakinkan Jaemin walau tanpa lisan. Jaemin tersenyum manis, manis sekali sehingga senyum itu tertular pada Jeno yang kini tengah tersenyum menatap laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Tapi, aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Haechan, Jeno-ya." Jeno terdiam mendengar kata 'Haechan' terlontar dari mulut Jaemin, Jeno tertegun. Hatinya merasa bersalah namun disisi lain ia benar-benar tak bisa memilih antara keduanya. Keduanya sama-sama berarti untuk Jeno.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ucapan Jeno membuat Jaemin merasa diutamakan dibanding Haechan. Cinta telah membutakannya sehingga tak dapat melihat kesedihan sahabatnya nanti ketika mengetahui affair dibelakangnya. Jawaban Jeno tersebut sukses menyadarkan Jaemin kalau Jeno benar-benar masih bimbang dengan perasaannya. Jaemin akan melakukan apa saja untuk Jeno dan membuatnya menjadi miliknya sendiri.

Terkadang ketika berfikir dari sudut pandang kita sendiri, tindakan apa saja yang kita lakukan pasti akan terlihat benar. Tapi, semua manusia diciptakan dengan hati dan otak berbeda, meskipun kita menilai bahwa kita sudah benar, tapi ketika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang yang berbeda bisa saja terlihat salah. Tak ada kebenaran yang sempurna kecuali kebenaran milik Tuhan. Tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapinya bagaimana.

-Secret Admirer-

Mark sudah merapal puluhan umpatan dari bahasa yang berbeda-beda. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat, ini adalah sore yang cerah. Sangat cerah dengan kata lain panas. Apalagi, dengan kostum badut berbentuk mickey mouse yang dikenakannya saat ini. Mark merasa diejek sebagai laki-laki, harga dirinya serasa turun drastis. Ia rela memakai kostum badut ini demi semangkuk jjajangmyun juga demi sahabat-sialannya-yang tak masuk kerja hari ini.

Biasanya Mark bekerja sebagai waiter atau jika sepi ia akan bekerja sebagai pencuci piring di dapur. Tapi, tidak kali ini. Ia harus memakai kostum badut mickey mouse dengan setumpuk brosur yang harus ditebar kepada orang-orang yang lewat. Brosur yang berisikan event yang diadakan restoran tempatnya bekerja.

"Fuck!" umpat Mark sekian kali di dalam sana. Mickey mouse yang terlihat menggemaskan itu mengumpat di dalamnya, sedari tadi banyak sekali orang lewat yang mengajak foto dirinya. Mark bersyukur karena tak ada mengetahuinya wajahnya.

Sudah hampir 4jam dirinya memakai kostum tebal dihari yang cerah itu, matahari mulai tenggelam karena ini sudah masuk waktu petang. Mark bersyukur pekerjaannya akan segera selesai, ia ingin segera melepas seluruh atribut badut yang sedang dipakainya ini. Hari Mark sangat buruk, waktu dikampus tadi tak melihat sosok penyemangatnya setahun ini.

Oh tidak, tidak!!!

Hari Mark tak buruk, ia segera meralat kata-katanya kala melihat wajah kuyu seorang yang disukainya sedang berjalan lemas seorang diri. Mark heran, biasanya Haechan tak pernah lepas dari sosok Lee Jeno-kekasihnya-yang selalu ada disampingnya. Haechan terlihat manis dengan celana boyfriend oversize dengan atasan kaos longsleeve yang manis, jangan lupakan backpack berwarna gading menyampir dipunggungnya. Itu menarik perhatian Mark, namun atensinya lebih tertarik pada ekspresi Haechan yang murung. Haechan bagi Mark adalah matahari. Mark tak ingin melihatnya murung seperti itu, Mark berdehem dalam balutan kostum itu. Kemudian, ia berjalan menghampiri Haechan yang sudah berada 5m di depannya.

"Kau harus bisa, Mark Lee!" Mark menyemangati dirinya seorang diri.

Mark dalam balutan kostum itu melambaikan tangannya di depan Haechan. Awalnya Haechan bingung, ia menghindari badut mickey mouse dihadapannya ini. Namun, Haechan menyunggingkan senyum tipis kala badut itu memegang tangannya dan memberi sebuah permen kecil dengan perisa strawberry. Mark di dalam sana tersenyum lega melihat senyum yang terbit di wajah Haechan. Mark menari-nari kecil untuk menghibur sosok kesayangannya ini.

Melihat badut itu menari konyol, membuat Haechan tertawa kecil. Moodnya naik sedikit lebih baik dibanding beberapa waktu lalu.

"Take picture with me?"

Mark di dalam sana terhenyak kaget, ia tak menyangka Haechan akan berbicara dengannya. Jantung Mark bertalu-talu mendengar suara halus Haechan dengan logat inggris satoori yang lucu. Mark beberapa saat kehilangan nyawanya, bukan Mark berlebihan. Ini nyata dan sekarang ia merasakannya.

"Hello, apa kau tidak mau?" karena tak ada jawaban dari sosok tikus besar dihadapannya, Haechan bertanya kembali. Mark dengan cepat memberi thumbs up, sebagai tanda kalau ia bersedia mengambil gambar bersama Haechan.

Haechan tersenyum lagi, sukses membuat Mark di dalam sana mengerang senang. Yeah, walaupun ia bisa melihat senyum Haechan dalam keadaan yang kurang layak-karena menjadi badut-Mark bersyukur bisa melihat Haechan dari jarak yang sedekat ini.

Haechan meminta seorang yang lewat untuk memotretnya bersama badut mickey mouse ini, Haechan berpose lucu dengan V sign dan salah satu lengan melingkari lengan Mark.

Hari buruk Mark hilang dalam ingatan, 4jam sebagai seorang badut tak berbekas kala ia bisa dekat dengan Haechan. Mark bersyukur bisa dekat dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi. Walaupun bukan dalam bentuk yang layak Mark tetap bersyukur. Haechan, Lee Haechan adalah nama yang akan Mark sebut dalam do'a, nama yang akan Mark kenalkan pada kedua orangtua, juga nama yang sama dalam setiap untaian harapan dan do'a yang selalu ia panjatkan sebelum tidur.

Jesus, berikanlah kesehatan kepada kedua orangtuaku.

Lancarkan aku dalam menempuh pendidikanku.

Dan, ini adalah permintaan utamaku, kabulkanlah.

Lee Haechan, persatukan aku dengannya.

Jadikan aku pendamping hidupnya.

Jika aku benar-benar tak layak, maka bimbing aku untuk menjadi layak untuknya.

Jika dia bukan untukku, kumohon sekali lagi.

Jadikan dia milikku, sebagai pelabuhan cinta terakhirku.

Amen.


End file.
